


Who Are You?

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/F, TW: Not Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Jori: Tori works through her emotions and some pain with a song that Jade caused her to write.Jade treats Tori like shit at times, but quickly learns to be better for her girlfriend.Song Fic.





	Who Are You?

**I** ** don't own Fifth Harmony's songs, nor do I own Victorious... if I did, Jori would be canon!... but shit, if this isn't a Jori song, I have no idea what would be... **

~•~Jori~•~

They'd been dating for three months now, Tori felt like things were starting to get rocky between them.

They'd just had another fight, full of slamming doors and tears, words neither of them could take back, heartbreak, and a sleepless night in their own beds, their own houses, and wet pillows from Tori's tears and Jade's blood from an anger filled wall punch.

~•~Jori~•~

On Monday, Jade sent Tori flowers, they arrived at lunchtime- the girls were sitting on opposite sides of the table, but with Tori's tears, they were quickly brought together, Jade's arms around her girlfriend's waist, while Tori weeped with apologies and thank you's for the thoughtful gift.

~•~Jori~•~

On Tuesday, Tori was back to tears of sadness as Jade laughed at her for asking a question in class, one, after years of being at Hollywood Arts, Tori should know, but she asked to make sure she was hearing the teacher right.

Jade's laugh made Tori sink into her seat more and feel completely stupid.

~•~Jori~•~

Wednesday, they had a half day.

So Jade took her places.

They went to the beach, an arcade, saw a movie.

Tori felt like the world was theirs as they ran around at the final activity of the day.

Attacking each other's with paint-filled balloons, laughter, hugs that turned into secret attacks of popping a balloon on the others head.

~•~Jori~•~

Thursday, they were against each other all day, at each other's throats, Tori almost felt like they were over by days end.

~•~Jori~•~

Friday, they were inseparable, Kisses, handholding, dinner with Tori's family, all of it made Tori feel like she'd fallen for Jade again.

~•~Jori~•~

Saturday, they didn't talk at all, Jade was out of town with her father and had no cell signal.

Tori's messages -filled with 'I miss you', 'hope you're having a good day', 'I love you', - were left unanswered until very early Sunday morning.

~•~Jori~•~

When Tori woke on Sunday, she felt her heart shatter at the three words on her screen.

J: _I Need Space_.

~•~Jori~•~

Tori spent the rest of Sunday, curled up in bed, snot and tear filled tissues over-flowing in the waste bucket beside her bed.

She fell asleep early that day after not having anything to eat or drink, a killer headache, and lastly - thoughts of wondering if Jade missed her at all, if she was crazy for falling so hard and fast the way she did and their whirlwind romance...

She wondered if she was losing Jade's love, she wondered if Jade wanted her at all anymore.

~•~Jori~•~

Monday came with Jade picking Tori up for school and the goth loving her so hard, Tori felt like she had whiplash. But she knew deep down, no matter what happened between them Jade will always have her heart.

~•~Jori~•~

Tuesday, they were screaming at each other again, so much so, that the teachers had to separate them for the rest of the day.

~•~Jori~•~

On Wednesday, the teachers didn't have the guts to take them away from each other with how together and calm they were.

One attempt and with a glare from Jade, the teachers left quickly.

~•~Jori~•~

Thursday, it was like all the "I Love You's" that Jade had said the previous days had come from a different person, cause Jade, today, was acting like she didn't mean any of them.

~•~Jori~•~

On Friday, Tori shook all the emotions from the past two weeks off, trying so hard to keep her head up and her lip to stop quivering when she watched Jade act out a scene in front of Sikowitz's class, having been made to kiss Beck, which made Tori's insides clench so tight and her heart ache.

She had to excuse herself to stop from breaking down in the middle of the classroom.

~•~Jori~•~

Saturday, Tori's birthday, there was no calls, messages, or anything awaiting her from Jade.

They rest of the group turned up and wished her Happy Birthday, sang to her, gave her gifts, but no one mentioned Jade's absence.

That night when Tori was getting into bed, her phone started ringing.

She answered it, barely looking at the screen and assuming it was yet another family member.

" _Hey_ ," Jade said.

Tori's heart stopped.

" _What're you doing?_ " Jade asked hearing no reply.

"J-Just getting into bed," Tori said, attempting to keep her calm.

" _Do you want to do something tomorrow?_ " Jade asked.

Tori faked a yawn, really trying to hold back her tears now.

"We'll see, I think my father wants to do something," Tori lied.

" _Oh, well... goodnight then._ "

"Goodnight, Jade."

Tori fell into bed with another flood of tears soaking her pillow, a dry throat and a headache from how dehydrated she was.

~•~Jori~•~

Sunday, Tori text Jade, not even bothering to lie.

" _I Need Space_."

~•~Jori~•~

Jade than spent her Sunday wondering the same things Tori spent the last Sunday thinking.

She wondered if Tori missed her, if she was crazy for admitting her feelings for the girl that had won her heart, if she was losing Tori's love...

All while, on the other side of town, Tori spent the day writing her emotions into her song book.

Just in time to perform for the next day's talent contest at school.

~•~Jori~•~

She felt nervous as she stood up on the stage, the bright lights shining down on her as the night air chilled her skin.

Everyone clapped as they saw her standing there, her hand on the microphone as the soft music floated from the people on instruments behind her.

She glanced back, and the back-up singers gave her a small nod of encouragement, so as Tori took a steadying breath, and turned to look out at the groups of people before her.

Across the crowd, Tori saw jade watching her wait that damn studded eyebrow risen, wondering just what was going to happen.

"Monday you sent me flowers

Tuesday made me feel stupid

Wednesday the world was ours

Thursday you didn't prove it

Friday fell back in love

Saturday we didn't talk

Sunday you said you needed space."

The backup singers helped her when it came to the chorus, allowing her to take a breather, choke down her tears as Jade made eye contact with her and gave her a look.

"Do you miss me? Am I crazy?

Am I losing hold of your love baby?

Either you want me or you don't

I need to know, I need to know."

Tori gained her confidence again, joining the back-up singers to continue.

"Who are you today?

Will you be the sun

Or the pouring rain?

Who are you tomorrow?

Will you make me smile

Or just bring me sorrow?

Who are you gonna be

When I'm lost and I'm scared?

Who are you gonna be

When there's nobody there?

Who are you today?"

The other girls let her continue alone, but Tori knew they'd be there when and if she needed them to be as she sang by herself.

"'Cause I am still the same.

Monday you had my heart

Tuesday you had me screaming

Wednesday we didn't part

Thursday you didn't mean it

Friday I shook it off

Saturday you got it wrong

Sunday I said I needed space."

The back-up girls joined in, one even about to go and hug Tori but a look from Jade stopped her.

"Do you miss me? Am I crazy?

Am I losing hold of your love baby?

Either you want me or you don't

I need to know, I need to know

Who are you today?

Will you be the sun

Or the pouring rain?

Who are you tomorrow?

Will you make me smile

Or just bring me sorrow?

Who are you gonna be

When I'm lost and I'm scared?

Who are you gonna be

When there's nobody there?

Who are you today?

'Cause I am still the same

Who are you? Who are you?"

Tori steadied herself, leaning heavily upon the microphone stand as she sang. The backup singers joining in where they needed to.

"It's so strange how the same thing

Can make you feel so right

And bring you so much pain.

It's so strange how the same face

Can you make you love until it hurts.

Where do we go? ( _where do we go?_ )

I need to know ( _I need to know_ )

Who are you today? ( _today_ )

Will you be the sun

Or the pouring rain? ( _the pouring rain_ )

Who are you tomorrow?

Will you make me smile

Or just bring me sorrow?

Who are you gonna be

When I'm lost and I'm scared?

Who are you gonna be

When there's nobody there?"

Tori had tears flowing freely as she finished the song by herself, her eyes on Jade to see the goth's reaction, but Jade's face remained blank.

"Who are you, today?

'Cause I am still the same."

The crowd clapped, a few cheers, a few girls wiping their own tears as Tori's song had touched them.

And with a slight bow, Tori made her way off the stage.

~•~Jori~•~

Trina took Tori home that night, not even questioning her sister or attempting to fight it, the ride was spent in complete silence, and as Trina parked her car in the driveway, she rested a hand on Tori's arm to stop her from going just yet.

"I ... Tori, I know I'm not the best sister, but... if you need me, I'm here for you, okay?"

Tori only nodded, she hadn't turned to face Trina, a hand on the latch to open the door.

"Thanks," she murmured before quickly making her way up to her room.

She fell asleep almost instantly after changing into an old worn-out shirt and some shorts.

She woke to no calls, texts, or anything other than a mention on The Slap about her performance.

Tori felt sick.

Did she really mean so little to Jade that the goth didn't say anything about everything they'd gone through?

A small knock on her door brought her head to the present, a dull thud in her head begged her to ignore whoever it was and just go back to sleep... it was only Tuesday, she knew she needed to get up and go to school, but her heart felt so broken.

She told whoever it was to go away, that she didn't feel well... but they only knocked again.

"Go away!" She called out louder, her head throbbing in pain as she shut her eyes tight.

Her stomach clenching and growling in protest for her to eat something as she hadn't done so since two weeks ago, before everything went to shit.

"Tori, you have school," her mother said firmly.

"Let her be," Tori heard Trina whisper.

"She needs to-" her mother started, before Trina cut her off.

"She needs space and sleep, just leave it. She'll go when she feels ready, can't you just accept her for once instead of ignoring her or shutting her out? You literally never gave two shits before about her or me since she started at my school, just leave her alone."

Tori pulled her blankets up over her head as fresh tears attempted to fall, but she was all cried out, dehydrated, and just too exhausted to even force the tears as her eyes burned.

She sniffled before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

~•~Jori~•~

When Trina came home that afternoon to an unresponsive Tori, she went into her sisters room and checked on her.

Pale, clammy, and not even bothering to wake at Trina's shouts.

So, she took her to the hospital.

Three days.

That's how long it took for Tori to wake.

Many saline bags to get her fluids up, an numerous machines hooked to her, monitoring everything.

Tori felt a weight on her hand which caused her to become conscious- but only barely -a few long blinks allowed her to make the blurry outline of Jade by her side.

When she next came to, she saw Trina, chewing her nails with nerves with a steady eye on her younger sister.

"Hey," Trina whispered.

Tori only nodded before falling asleep again.

When she woke next, the weight on her arm made her look down, she saw a mess of black hair with aqua streaks unmoving on her arm.

It led her to believe Jade had fallen asleep on her, which caused her heart to skip a few times, making the machine monitoring her heart rate go insane and beep a few times before it calmed to normal beep every few seconds.

This time, she stayed awake.

Turning her head to see Trina asleep on the chair across the room, a nurse poking her head through the door to check out the machine smiled warmly at Tori before coming closer.

"You know what day it is?" The nurse asked.

"How long have I been here?" Tori rasped, her throat croaky from being unused for a few days.

"Just past midnight, which means you've been here five days."

"Sunday," Tori said, making the nurse smile and nod.

"Tor?" Jade asked, lifting her head.

"Jade," Tori said a little stiffly.

"I'll let you two talk, I'll finish your obs in a while," the nurse said, picking up on the tension and backing out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Tori. I'm sorry..." Jade squeezed Tori's hand, tears prickling in both their eyes. "I love you, but you deserve so much more than me, Tori. I just... I needed to be here... with you, for you..."

"Like you were there for my birthday?" Tori asked, making Jade's eyes widen in realisation.

"Fuck, Tori... I'm so sorry... why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I remind you of my birthday? You had no trouble remembering to make it extra terrible when we weren't together..."

"Jade, Tori, can you shut up? It's late..." Trina grumbled, making both girls jolt and look at the older Vega. "Jade, Seriously, if you upset my sister you can leave."

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered, turning her attention back to her partner. "Tori, I love you, I'll do anything to prove it."

"All I Need is for you to stop treating me like before we were together, cause I can't take anymore heartbreak."

"Does that mean you won't leave me?" Jade asked, hopefulness causing her eyes to get a mistier shade of blue.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jade. I love you too."

"I disagree with Tori, but seriously, I can't stop my sister from being with you, Jade. But if you hurt her, I will come for you."

Jade nodded, turning her head to look at Tori who only smiled at her sister.

"Great, I'm going back to sleep... no makeup sex, please... it'll set the monitors off." Trina through an arm across her eyes and dozed back off, leaving the other two to share a few kisses, mostly between Jade's apologies and I Love You's.

~•~Jori~•~

As soon as Tori was released, Jade never left her side.

She was there for her constantly.

A semi-changed person.

Treating Tori how she deserved. No longer more taking her anger out in her girlfriend, or making her question her love, worth, or sanity.

Every day Jade would take her too/from school.

They'd do homework, Jade would eat with the Vega's before leaving at the last moment to head home and sleep.

Unless Tori's parents were already asleep by Tori's curfew and the girls would sneak upstairs and be as quiet as possible as Jade showed Tori numerous times how much she loved her, with her tongue, fingers, toys... until they passed out from exhaustion

Friday nights, Jade was allowed to stay no matter what as it wasn't a school night, so they watched movies with Tori's family before being told to leave the door open as they went to bed.

As soon as Tori's father was snoring, the door was shut for some alone time, and reopened before they slept.

Every Saturday, they were together. Date Day.

'Breakfast' despite it not being eaten anywhere before ten in the morning, was eaten out of the house, followed up by an adventure day.

Movies, arcades, bowling, ice skating, laser tag.

Whatever they could cram into what little time they had left of the day before they got dinner on the way back to Tori's place and hung out with their group of friends, discussing homework, their weeks, and whatever else came to mind.

Sunday's were spent lounging around one of the girls houses, comfortable clothing, movie marathons and way too much candy and unhealthy food that their stomachs hurt.

No fights like their used to be, a minor disagreement here or there was quickly resolved.

No tear filled pillows and lonely nights of longing for pain to stop.

Nothing would be able to tear them apart.

Not even the college acceptance letters of them being accepted to different sides of the country.

They worked hard, fought harder, and came out stronger on the other side because of it.

The stress of the distance put a strain on their relationship - but only barely.

It only made them fight harder to be together and spend every possible moment on the phone, even if that meant falling asleep on each other.

They were together.

Nothing changed that.

~•~Jori~•~

Then Jade proposed, Tori lost it with a laugh as she pulled a ring box from her own pocket as she agreed to marry Jade.

~•~Jori~•~

When the wedding rolled around, Jade looked flawless in a tux, just as much as Tori looked jaw-droppingly beautiful in the dress.

It was a small wedding, but filled with friends and family. Full of laughter and tears.

A few friends they'd met since leaving Hollywood Arts, and their usual group of friends who they never lost touch with.

~•~Jori~•~

Their honeymoon was spent traveling, seeing as much and they could of landmarks around the world before they both had to return to work two weeks later.

~•~Jori~•~

Jade became and actress, director, and singer, while Tori... she sang, acted, and on the side, wrote for other artists.

Their home was filled with love, cherished keepsakes from memories they'd made over the years.

They made it through their eighties before Tori passed away first, slipping peacefully away in her sleep one night.

Jade barely made it three days without her wife, dying of heartbreak.

~•~Jori~•~

** AN: That's is, that's the fic... one shot written for the song "Who Are You?" By Fifth Harmony. **

** I just really felt like it fit them and needed to write some angst cause I needed to work some sit out in my head. **

_ Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review if you liked it. _


End file.
